


in the great stories, the ones that mattered

by oathkeeping



Series: let your colours blend and bleed with mine [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, idk if i should tag this with the ship since it's just kind of the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10015235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeping/pseuds/oathkeeping
Summary: Luke Skywalker doesn't meet Rogue One until after the ceremony. Leia had slipped out in the middle, and he'd followed, badgering her with questions until she'd divulged where she was headed. "I'm going to see the team that stole the Death Star plans." She'd told him, and his eyes had widened, as he questioned as to why they were not honored during the ceremony, because if anyone deserves an honor - it was them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a pre-shippy piece feat everyone's favorite farm boy turned Jedi meeting the heroes of Scarif. This isn't... all that shippy, at least not yet. But I've been lurking in the roguejedi fandom long enough, I'm ready to join the party.

Luke Skywalker doesn't meet Rogue One until after the ceremony. Leia had slipped out in the middle, and he'd followed, badgering her with questions until she'd divulged where she was headed. "I'm going to see the team that stole the Death Star plans." She'd told him, and his eyes had widened, as he questioned as to why they were not honored during the ceremony, because if anyone deserves an honor - it was them.

However, his question is answered when they arrive in front of the med-bay's doors. "Can I go too?" He asks, unable to hide the hope in his eyes. These were the reason that their assault on the weapon had been a success. Leia nods. "I think they'd appreciate meeting you, as much as you want to meet them."

The ward is almost empty, save for the bed on the opposite end of the room where four chairs are crowded around a single occupant.

The princess strides in, one of the men - he's in a wheelchair, Luke notes - stands at attention, only to wince and slump back down as the woman next to him rolls her eyes, and smacks his arm. "Your highness." He mutters in an accent that is unfamiliar to the Jedi in training. It's not surprising. Until less than a week ago, Tatooine had been the only home he's ever known, he's never visited any other planets. Not a lot of visitors in his neck of the planet.

"At ease, Captain." Leia remarks. "I heard your pilot was awake at last. I wanted to commend you - all of you, for your efforts in securing the plans for the Rebellion. Because of you, the Death Star was neutralized by the brave pilots who flew against it." Luke watches her, and then the group -- there are two men, side by side. One's eyes are clouded by blindness but they seem to cut through Luke, fixed on him in a piercing stare. He's also in a wheelchair. The one next to him has burns across his face, hair shaved on one side of his head. There's the woman, who's hand is still on the captain's arm. Out of all of them, she appears the least undamaged.

And then there's the one in the bed, dark hair, dark eyes. Burns are visible down the side of his neck, disappearing into the hospital garb - his arm is gone, replaced by a metal counterpoint. When he looks down and away, he can see that one leg is missing past the knee. He realizes that he's staring, and the young man is looking back at him when his gaze goes back to his face. Luke feels his face flush and looks away.

When he had taken the mission, he hadn't really given a lot of thought to just how long these people had been fighting this war, or how they had even acquired the plans in the first place. He'd come in, with a smuggler, the princess of Alderaan, two droids and the Death Star plans and had been the one to blow it to pieces. These people, the other pilots that had died in the assault, and countless others -- they're the heroes. Looking at the small, battered group in front of him, he realizes what an oversight on his part this must have been. "There's someone I think you should meet. This is Luke Skywalker. He's the pilot that fired the shot that destroyed the Death Star. Luke, this is Sergeant Jyn Erso, Captain Cassian Andor, Guardians of the Whills Baze Malbus and Chirrut Imwe. And this is Lieutenant Bodhi Rook." With every name, she gestures and Bodhi, Luke sees, looks surprised at the inclusion of the title before his name.

They all wave, smile, Chirrut looks like he's about ready to jump out of his seat to speak with him, but the other man - Baze, puts a hand on his shoulder and mouths something that Luke misses.

"Wow, it's an honor to meet you. All of you. You guys are heroes -- we couldn’t have done what we did without you." He sees Bodhi look down at his words. There's a murmur of something that goes through the group and he wonders if he'd said the wrong thing, too soon. Jyn's other hand goes for the pilot's resting hand - the flesh one. This group, is more than just a team.

He's an outsider to them.

The monk speaks before the silence can stretch too long, too uncomfortably. "You must be some pilot, to have been able to make that shot. I'm told it was remarkable. Only a feat that a Jedi could accomplish." Chirrut says, as if he already knows the answer but wants an actual confirmation from him. Baze rolls his eyes.

He misses the look the other's give him. "Well, not yet. I'm still learning, but I don't really have a teacher anymore." Thinking about Ben -- Obi-Wan brings a fresh wave of remorse for the old man. He'd only known him for a short while, but he already missed the man's wisdom and knowledge. There was still so much he needed to learn, and the task ahead felt that much more daunting here and now. "I am no Jedi, but I know of the Force. I would be willing to teach you-" Baze clears his throat - "Oh, stop.”A look is passed between them -- “Fine. I'd be willing to teach you once I am better recovered."

With the promise of lessons from the Guardian, and after a bit of talking to them, Luke bids the group a farewell and Leia departs as well. Bodhi remained the most quiet, never quite meeting Luke or Leia's eyes again even as he said goodbye.

Once they're a ways away from the med-bay, Luke finally asks. "What happened to them?" _Did I do something wrong?_

"The Battle of Scarif was... difficult. Out of a group of twenty, those five were the only ones to make it back. The pilot, the one in the bed, was the one who flew them off the planet, but nobody is really sure how he managed to fly back in the condition he was in and outrun the Death Star when it fired on the planet. The fact that any of them are here is a wonder."

That night, Luke dreams about blood and fire, the sound of explosions and a bright green light. He can feel the darkness and the fear in the Force until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully going to be a series, although I'm just sort of testing the waters right now. I have no solid ideas on where this will go, but I have a general direction I'm heading in. 
> 
> I take requests on tumblr! Send me a prompt [here](http://bodhirocking.tumblr.com/) via ask and I'll see what I can do for you. Or feel free to just hit me up there and we can yell about Star Wars because as you'll see I DO THAT A LOT. 
> 
> Particularly about Bodhi. Gosh, I love him. 
> 
> Also, I love kudos. And comments. And incoherent keysmashes. *jazz hands*


End file.
